


dont forget

by horlik_aholic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Spanking, basically just wanted to do jealous!niall, with veronica!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horlik_aholic/pseuds/horlik_aholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall gets jealous about the other boys checking out zayn as veronica, so he pulls zayn into a closet and reminds him who he truly belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dont forget

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my tumblr :)   
> posted for my best tumblr friend jack, you da man<3
> 
> dont own one direction and everything in this is purely fictional  
> booooooo

"I cannot wait for this movie, it’s gonna be the greatest movie of all time!"

Louis’ prerecorded voice played back to them as they filmed the opening to the Best Song Ever music video.

“I’m talkin’ Academy Awards!”

Zayn walked in then, camera angle cutting out where he should have been sitting. Difference was, now he was decked out fully as Veronica, the sexy assistant. (Not that he needed to be Veronica to be sexy; he managed that  _just fine_  on his own.)

Niall choked back a chuckle as his boyfriend- girlfriend?- sashayed by, hips swinging in the tight skirt with surprising grace. Even as a girl Zayn was damn fit, skirt accenting the curve of his bum and his narrow hips, disconcertingly convincing cleavage peaking out the top of his blouse.

His mates, apparently, seemed to be thinking similarly to Niall as they shot appreciative looks towards Zayn’s ass, where he was bent over in front of them.

Only vaguely aware of his disguised voice in the background, the Irishman’s silent laugh quickly turned to a scowl he barely bit back. He knew full well that the other 3 had been instructed to play up the ‘sexy’ assistant character, but none of them were even near good enough actors to be quite that convincing in the way they watched Zayn move.

The scene cut and Niall stood abruptly, clearing his throat.  

He was shaken from his thoughts by Ben’s confused voice, “Everything good, Niall?” 

"Uh.." shit, the entire set and all his bandmates were staring at him curiously, "Uh, yeh all fine. Just was startin’ to get a cramp in my leg, s’all."

"Oh, alright then," the director trailed off uncertainly, before continuing. "Well then, I was hoping now we could shoot some more of the scenes for while the song is actually playing? While Zayn’s still in character."

"Yeah, yeah. ‘Course."

"Great, so Harry during your opening solo I was thinking…"

Niall tuned Ben out at that point, instead keeping his eyes locked on his boyfriend. He couldn’t wait to get the chance to remind Zayn who that pretty little ass, Veronica or not, truly belonged to. 

Scene after scene Niall watched his boyfriend get objectified by the others, namely Harry, and he laughed it off along with everyone, ignoring the nagging feeling in his stomach. Finally though, Niall’s temper snapped as Harry pulled a reluctant ‘Veronica’ to him, very nearly kissing the faux woman.

Ben had just begun saying, “Cut- that was perfect!” when Niall stormed on set, gripping Zayn’s wrist and yanking him away.

"Need t’talk to ya," Niall mumbled, ignoring the looks his bandmates we’re sending him. He just caught Louis’ snicker as they exited, followed by a snide,

"Malik’s really got it comin’."

Still wearing his heels, Zayn stumbled along as he allowed himself to be dragged by his boyfriend, half turned on by the Irishman’s dominance.

"Babe, where are we…?" the older lad huffed out as he struggled to keep up.

Niall would be lying if he said that Zayn’s regular voice coupled with his feminine appearance wasn’t incredibly hot. He just grunted in response, pushing into a nearby closet and slamming the door behind him.

"What’re we…?"

"Shut up," Niall’s brogue cut Zayn off as he shoved the older against the inside of the door and bit down on his lower lip. Pale hands grabbed up,  expecting the usual meticulously styled short haired and pleasantly surprised to grasp the long curled locks instead. His tongue darted out, licking the foreign lip gloss off Zayn’s familiar lips.

"You’re mine, yeah?" the blonde growled into his boyfriend’s mouth, pushing their hips together hard.

Zayn just pressed closer to Niall in unspoken agreement, the new obstructions on his chest preventing him from pressing against the younger the way he wanted.

Pulling away, Niall’s eyes raked over Zayn’s disheveled appearance- taking in the knotted wig, smudged lip gloss, blouse skewed off his left shoulder, the out of place looking bulge straining against the right fabric of the skirt- and he shuddered with want.

"Turn around," he ordered simply, pushing Zayn back against the door and hiking the skirt up around his narrow hips. Zayn complied easily as Niall took over, holding back a whimper because he already  _looked_  like a girl- he didn’t want to  _sound_  like one, too.

"This," Niall began venomously, pulling his hand back and letting it come down hard on Zayn’s ass- still clad in pantyhose- with an audible  ** _smack_** , "belongs to me. I don’t want Harry,"  ** _smack_** , "or Louis,"  ** _smack_** , "or Liam,"  _ **smack**_ , "or anyone else,"  _ **smack**_ , "looking at, or even thinking about, it. Understood?"

"Mhm," the older lad mumbled half heartedly, rutting back against Niall’s hard-on desperately.

Using his right hand to pin Zayn’s hips to the door, he brought his left hand down swiftly for another hard smack, growling, “I  _said_  understood?”

Zayn’s voice betrayed him as he squeaked out a frantic, “Understood!”

Pushing his pelvis tightly against Zayn’s ass, Niall leaned forward and breathed in his boyfriend’s ear, “Well let’s be absolutely sure about that.” His fingers skimmed under the waistband of the pantyhose and shoved them down Zayn's thighs, along with the lacy panties they had placed him in to avoid lines.

As Niall let go of the dark haired lad to force his own jeans down, Zayn took the opportunity to snake his right arm down to his throbbing cock, left arm still braced against the door. He wrapped his hand around himself and sighed at the relief of the much needed friction. The relief was short lived though, as Niall quickly realized and yanked the Englishman's hand away from himself.

"Don't think so," the blonde muttered around two fingers as he coated them with saliva, "gonna have to figure something else out."

Pinning Zayn's hips to the door again, Niall slid his fingers out of his mouth and teased his pointer finger around Zayn's eager, puckered hole. The older lad, who had resorted to letting the side of his face rest against the cool wood in front of him, let out a muffled moan that sounded suspiciously like "tease".

Niall huffed out a laugh as he finally pushed his fingers forward into Zayn, eliciting a pretty keening sound from the brunette. He pressed forward roughly, giving his boyfriend very little time to adjust as he worked the darker lad open. "Almost ready for me to remind you who this pretty little arse really belongs to?"

"Yes," Zayn breathed out desperately, breaking free from Niall's hold and pushing back against his fingers helplessly, "please."

"Wanna hear you beg."

"Need you Ni, need you to fill me up. All for you only for you, need you to remind me who I belong to please Ni," Zayn's hot breath fogged Niall's thoughts more and more with each word.

Spitting on his palm, Niall gripped the base of his dick and slicked himself up before lining his head up with Zayn's entrance and bracing his hands on either side of the older lad's head.

Zayn moaned softly at the feeling, unable to contain the, "Now babe, please," that slipped past his lips. That was all Niall needed to hear before he was sliding in fast and hard, making Zayn practically see stars. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath, feeling himself stretch around Niall pounding mercilessly into his tight heat.

Adjusting quickly, he pushed back to meet the Irishman's thrusts, his own member caught between the fabric of his skirt and the door. Pleasure shot through him as he alternated between pressing backwards in time with Niall's hips as he drove into Zayn's prostate and pushing forward to rut up against the door sloppily, begging for release.

"So close baby, so close for you, c'mon," he grunted, voice breaking at the end as Niall thrusted particularly into his abused prostate.

_One_ ,  _two_ , more thrusts and Zayn was coming, painting his skirt and the door white with his seed. He cringed slightly as Niall finished moments later, still driving into Zayn's stretched hole as he rode out his orgasm with a long moan of Zayn's name. 

"Fuck," he breathed, sliding out of his still panting boyfriend, "Think you'll forget who you belong to now?" 

"Hmm..I mean probably not, but you might have to remind me again one more time when we get back to the hotel, yeah?"

Niall smirked, "I think I can handle that. Now c'mon, we should get back out there."

They went about cleaning Zayn up the best they could, smoothing out his hair and adjusting his outfit- though there was nothing they could do about the obvious stain on the skirt or lack oh lip gloss. 

"Ah well," Niall still hadn't wiped the smirk off his face, as he pressed a few rapid kisses to Zayn's lips. "now we can be sure the boy's'll remember who you belong to, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ! feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
